34th_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Caesar Flickerman
"I'll say this for Caesar, he really does his best to make the tributes shine. He's friendly, tries to set the nervous ones at ease, laughs at lame jokes, and can turn a weak response into a memorable one by the way he acts." -Katniss talking about him in "The Hunger Games," Caesar Flickerman has been interviewing the tributes since The 39th Hunger Games to The 75th Hunger Games. However, sometimes his dad fills in for him when something bad happens. Caesar is known for having a different color of hair, lips, and eyelashes for every year of the Games. He wears a midnight blue suit with small lightbulbs with it. He is also known for making good conversations. He is very optimistic, funny, talkative, and bright. He is also the brother of Livia Flickerman. Background During college, he met and became friends with Claudius Templesmith. 50th Games This year, he was earring a midnight blue suit, just like he did in The 74th Hunger Games. During the interview of The 50th Hunger Games, Caesar asks, "So, Haymitch, what do you think of the Games having one hundred perent more competitors than usual?", Haymitch shrugs and says, "I don't see that it makes much difference. They'll still be one hundred percent as stupid as usual, so I fugure my odds will be roughly the same." This makes the crowd burst out with laughter. Haymitch gives a half-smile. 61st Games This year, he has yellow hair and lips. When interviewing Tiffany and Chase, Tiffany acts sweet and lovely to him and Chase acts very slinent and deadly to him. 66th Games This year, he had purple hair and lips. He was seen waving to Jackson on a screen with Claudius when Jackson arrived at the Capitol. When talking about the tributes from District 12, he tried to support them since their costume didn't get them many sponsors. However, since his father was killed this year, he canceld the interviews this year since he was mourning over the death of his father. 67th Games This year, he had spring green hair. As expected, he was the interviewer this year, and this would be the time where he would be the last interviewer since his father was poisoned by Snow since he liked a rebellious tribute. 73rd Hunger Games During this interview, he was wearing crimson and it looked like he was bleeding. In the book, it was said that Katniss didn't like this look. 74th Hunger Games During this year, his hair was blue. Katniss thinks he looks much better than last year. During this interview, he is seen interviewing Cato, Clove, Rue, the District 10 boy, Foxface, Thresh, the District 3 Male, Glimmer, and Marvel. When he interviews Peeta, they talk about home, and this is the time where Peeta confesses that he likes Katniss. When he interviews Katniss, she isn't good at talking, but she still manages to make the crowd laugh a lot. When Katniss shows off her dress, this takes the breath away from Caesar, as he is amazed. When Peeta and Katniss come back for their victor interview, the conversations where very heart touching. The 75th Hunger Games He is also seen interviewing Katniss and Peeta outside their home at Victors Village, and when Peeta proposes to Katniss. This year, he is seen interviewing Seeder, Chaff, Gloss, Cashmere, Finnick, Johanna, Peeta, and Katniss. When interviewing her, he is taken away by her dress, as it turns into a mockingjay outfit. When he talks to Peeta, Peeta lies to Caesar in hopes that they pull her away from the Games, saying that she is pregnant and that they married in secret. Mockingjay When interviewing Peeta, he talks about what its like to be in the Games, and about being in the 3rd Quarter Quell. Caesar tries to make Peeta as comfortable as possible when talking to him. However, the interview is cut out when Peeta is called to go back in his cell, due to Caesar's comments on Katniss and her place in the rebellion. The second time he interviews Peeta, who looks worse than the first time, and during this interview the two exchange empty comments to each other. Caesar asks Peeta about the rumors of Katniss shooting a propo. Peeta tells him that she probably doesn't know what they are doing to her and to not trust them. The last thing Peeta says before the interview ends is for Katniss to find out what they are doing. Caesar interviews Peeta a third time. During the interview, Peeta states he thinks they should end the war with a ceasefire because if they have a war it could mean the end of all living things. Caesar questions Peeta's statement and asks him more on his thoughts of the rebellion. Peeta warns the rebels of the impending bomb attack from the Capitol on District 13. The interview is cut short when the Peacekeepers go on stage and beat Peeta and take him away to receive his punishment. When Leeg1 and Leeg2 die of the Peacekeeper attack, Caesar thinks that the entire squad, including Katniss, died in the attack. He survives the fall of the Capitol during the Second Rebellion. Unknown-312.jpeg few.jpeg friend.jpeg